Beauty or Beast? That is the Question
by Jennarella
Summary: Rose is wanted fo murder back at home, now she must leave. she decides to go to the Opera popular in paris. but what happens when she meets the dark and handsome opera ghost? will rose give the phantom a run for his money? or will she be everything he could ever wish for and then some?
1. Chapter 1

Beauty or Beast? That is the Question

By: Jennarella

This is a Phantom of the Opera FanFic, I own nothing. (Well, except my imagination.)

Rated M to MA

Chapter I: Mad? Perhaps

Rain.

Rain was all I heard as I laid in my bed. 'Well, at least it's not _them_ arguing,' I thought to myself as I remembered seeing my father slap mama across the face. He was drunk, and was accusing mama of sleeping around. He doesn't think I'm his daughter. With my bright silver eyes, natural while blonde hair, tall and slim stature, I look nothing like him.

He was very robust and short with fading red hair and brown beady eyes. He had a flat line for a mouth, and a caterpillar of a unibrow.

When you thought about it I don't look like mama either. Where she was short and flat as a board, I was tall, about 6', with big breast, D size. Mama has green eyes and brown hair, how I came out the way I did I will never know.

I had to get up and do something, otherwise I felt like I would go mad, or perhaps I already had. I crawled out of my bed and went to check on mama. My black silk nightgown swaying behind me.

Father had knocked her unconscious this time. I had moved her to the bed so that she would be comfortable. She was fine.

I continued down the hall to the living room where the piano was. I almost tripped on the body of my father on the floor. I looked down and decided to make sure he was dead. I mean how could he not be, I stabbed him at least 27 times in the back, then I left him to bleed to death.

"I should probably leave town." I said to myself. But where could a twenty year old who had just killed her 'father' go. I love music so that must be a big thing wherever I go. Then it dawned on me. I must go to the Opera Popular in Paris.

I quickly went to my room and packed all my things. I double checked to make sure I had my special staff paper that mama had given me for Christmas.

Once I was all packed I sat down and wrote a letter to mama.

Dear Mère,

I love you so, but I must leave you. I did kill Père, and I do not regret it one bit. He had it coming after all those years he treated you and me both.

Unfortunately, I cannot tell you where I am going. I do not wish to put you at risk.

Love Always,

Le Blanc Est Augmenté

Rose

I placed the letter on the piano, and out the door I went.

The first thing I did was go to the train station and boarded the first train to Paris. I got my seat and as I started to slowly drift to sleep I thought to myself, 'maybe I'll even get to be the leading saprana.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Another One Bites The Dust

**WARNING! Rated MA. This chapter contains extreme sexual content. You can read or skip I really don't care. **

I woke up as the train was coming to a slow stop. I stretched grabbed my things and got off the train.

Finally, I was in Paris. I left the station and home behind me in hopes of starting anew.

I stopped and got a carriage and told the driver that I would like to go to the Opera Populaire. The little old man smiled and nodded as I got on.

We hadn't gone far when he stopped. "We are here miss." I got out and looked around. I had never been to the Opera Populaire before, and was slightly disappointed at what stood before me. I was at what looked like an old apartment building. The outside was gray and worn. 'Well, I mustn't judge a book by its cover.'

I walked through the front door and found myself staring at the abandonment that was inside.

As I turned to leave the doors slammed shut. I was plunged into darkness. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and stuffed a rag of sorts in my mouth. They shoved me to the ground. As I landed on my hands and knees they were on top of me, their body holding me down as they lifted my skirts. I tried to push the rag out of my mouth but it was stuffed too deep.

As they were starting to pull off my underclothing I was finally able to get the rag out of my mouth. As I began to scream, "Hel-." There was another pair of hands on my face. One over my mouth, the other at the back of my head.

All I could think was that I was being punished for killing father. The hand on my mouth moved away and as I opened my mouth to scream it was quickly filled again. It was a fleshy feeling. Then I realized that it was a man's sex organ. He began to slowly move in and out of my mouth as he slowly became harder.

The man on top of me had finally gotten the under garments off. He began to grope my body as he grabbed my breast and squeezed. I let out a muffled scream the man in my mouth suddenly became rock solid. He began to thrust deeper.

I felt the hands on my breast begin to move down my body. He started to massage my virgin area. He slowly traced my slit with one finger as if trying to find an opening. As he did this he put pressure on the slit. As it began to open up to him I began to cry. He easily found my opening then. He placed two fingers at the entrance, and ever so slowly began to push them in.

With his other hand he ran something slimy up my ass crack. He put the slimy stuff at my puckered hole. He then removed his hand. He was laying more on top of me now, his hand still in my womanhood. I then felt something poking at my bum. I realized it was his manhood right as he found his mark. I began to scream as he pushed his was into my puckered entrance. The man in my mouth began to thrust faster.

The man on top slowly got his entire shaft in my rectum. He stayed still for only a moment. He slowly began to pull out. I thought he was done. He stopped with just the head still inside me. Then he thrust with all his might, his thrust pushed me further on the other man. I gagged as he went deeper down my throat. The man at my ass started pounding; this caused me to bounce between the two.

The pounding on my ass slowed. The man in my mouth went rigid. I could feel the pulsing just before he sprayed a warm liquid down my throat. He began to soften, but left his penis in my mouth.

The man in my ass pulled out with a loud pop. The he began to move around as if looking for something. The guy in my mouth pulled out. A gag was quickly placed around my head preventing me from screaming.

Next they pulled me in a standing position. One spread my legs apart as the other lifted me up. They then wrapped my legs around one man and tied my ankles together. He took a few steps. The man behind me had a tight grip on my wrist. I was then pushed very tightly between the two. I felt something poking at my ass once again. After finding the entrance he thrust filling me to the hilt. I screamed and almost passed out then. But for fear that they would kill me I did not.

They held me there for a moment. Then the man who my legs were tied around took both of his hands and moved down to my virgin slit. With one hand he held it open; with the other he guided his penis to my entrance. He pushed in slowly until he hit my hymen making me scream. He pulled out once more and thrust back tearing my hymen. I really almost passed out then. But I remained conscious. He moved his hands up my body and to my face. The other man grabbed my waist and began to slowly move me up and down. This caused both men to go in and out at the same time.

They started slow then began to pick up the pace. The whole time I just prayed it would end. The man behind me moaned as he erupted inside of me. He did not pull out of me. He held me as the man in my vagina pounded harder. He began to moan as he drove in as deep as he could just before releasing himself within me.

They both pulled out and threw me to the ground. One man put his hands around my neck and began to strangle me. 'This is it.' I thought. 'I'm going to die'

Just then I heard shuffling. The man strangling me was knocked to the ground. His scream of protest was cut short.

"Get your clothes and run." The voice was almost musical. I guessed it belonged to an Irish or Scottish man. "The Opera Populaire is across the street from here. They will fix you up."

With that, the presence of the man was gone. I put my clothes on and ran for the door.

**FOLLOW AND REVIEW PLEASE (^_~)**


End file.
